


let’s talk about sex, baby

by t_hens



Series: reddie [21]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), M/M, Mentions of Sex Toys, Mutual Pining, Rimming, Sexual Content, Strangers to Lovers, soft Richie rights, thinly veiled references to sex and the city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: Richie’s got it all: a great job, good friends and now with Eddie in his life, maybe even ... a boyfriend?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: reddie [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534337
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	let’s talk about sex, baby

**Author's Note:**

> I know the summary is lazy, and that this is a bit short and also lazy, so I’m sorry about that. I have an idea for a part three so I will make that part a bit more fleshed out if anyone wants to read it ☺️

Richie’s phone buzzing with a phone call on his nightstand—a mere four hours after he’d finally fallen asleep—is what woke him. He reached out blindly for it, bumping his glasses to the floor, grimacing at the bright white light.

He was surprised to see Eddie’s name on his caller ID, so even though it was five in the morning, he answered as fast as his sleep clumsy fingers could.

“‘Lo? Eds, you know it’s fuckin’ five in the morning right?”

Eddie laughed, sounding happy and too awake for such a blasphemous time of day. There was the sound of the city and traffic in the background and he wondered idly where he was at such a time on a random Tuesday.

“I’m downstairs,” he answered, as if he could hear Richie’s thoughts. “I’m going for a run. You’re gonna join me.”  
“Oh, is that right?” Richie said sarcastically, even though he was already struggling to sit up and find where his glasses had landed on the floor.

“Yup. You need to start exercising more than twice a year. And running to Krispy Kreme when they have a sale doesn’t count.”

Richie snorted and shoved his glasses on, looking on the floor for an acceptable pair of shorts. “You do know that I talk for a living right? People don’t look at me.”

It had the cadence of a joke, and he hoped that Eddie would miss the twinge of self-consciousness that his voice took on anytime a conversation was turned towards his appearance. He knew he wasn’t hot, or even good looking, and he was fine with that, he really was. But that was under the strict understanding that he never had to talk about it.

“Oh shut up and come run with me. I’ll blow you when we’re finished.”

Heat shot straight up Richie’s spine, and he was slipping on his worn hightops and grabbing his keys as fast as he could. He was still trying to tie his shoe when he came upon Eddie waiting for him on the sidewalk in front of his building. 

Eddie was wearing running shorts so tiny they were practically indecent and a tight, waterproof under armor shirt that hugged his slim chest. Richie didn’t bother hiding his stare and Eddie let him ogle until he was done with his shoes. When he was finished Eddie smiled softly and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running towards the park a few blocks over and Richie didn’t hesitate before running after him.

-

To no one’s surprise, least of all Richie’s, he didn’t last long on the run. Eddie, who had been running All Star Track since he was thirteen, had no problem doing laps around Richie on the park path they’d chosen. 

When they were finished Eddie followed Richie back up to his apartment and barely waited until the door was shut behind them before he was on Richie, backing him up against the door and sticking his tongue down his throat.

Eddie kissed like he did everything - with purpose.

“So I distinctly remember hearing something about a blowjob?” Richie says, nipping Eddie ear, smiling to himself at the noise he makes in response.

“Shower first. You’re all sweaty.”

Richie liked that even though it had only been a few weeks, he already knew the face Eddie was making and the scrunch of his freckled little nose. Liked that even when he frowned his dimples popped out.

“You think I’m gross, is that what you’re saying?” Richie teased, digging his fingers into Eddie’s ribs and making him squeal. 

With his guard down, Richie was able to adjust their positions, dropping to his knees and pinning Eddie chest first to the closed door. Their breathing was labored and Richie was fully hard now, as was Eddie when he reached around to feel him.

“Okay?” he checked, waiting for Eddie’s nod until he continued.

Slowly, he pulled down his tiny running shorts until just under the crest of his ass, keeping his thighs pinned together. Richie palmed his ass and spread his cheeks, thumbing at his rim, saliva flooding his mouth. Eddie moaned and threw his head back, threading a hand through his own hair and tugging. 

The act made precome soak the front of Richie’s shorts but he ignored the throbbing of his cock and ran his tongue where his thumb had been pressing lightly. 

Eddie gasped and thumped a fist against the door, swearing loudly. “Fuck, Richie. Fuck.”

“Is that a good fuck?” Richie asked, pulling away, only to be pulled back in.

“Of course it is,” he moaned. “God. You’re so fucking gross.” 

Richie couldn’t help laugh, but didn’t pull away, focusing to focus on the task at hand instead.

-

“Oh, I forgot,” Richie said, looking through his cabinet for the extra toothbrush he’d bought the other day, finally finding it and handing it to Eddie, “I got this for you the other day. This way you have one here in case you stay over. Or like for blowjobs. Or just, I don’t know, are Eddie Kaspbrak and get the urge to brush your teeth.”

Richie shrugged, watered and put toothpaste on his own toothbrush so Eddie would make out with him during their shower. He’d learned pretty much right away that there was zero kissing action after _any_ below the belt action until teeth were brushed. He’d actually considered carrying around a kit around with him, but then remembered that he had a reputation to uphold. If Stan ever knew he’d considered it - the thought made him shudder.

Since his mind had a tendency to wander, it wasn’t until he wasn’t finished brushing that Richie finally realized that Eddie was still standing with his clothes half on and the new toothbrush still in his hand; a dazed look on his face.

 _‘Shit. Was that a bad idea? Did I fuck up?’_ Richie thought desperately. He had the sudden urge to pace, but the room was practically a closet and Eddie was blocking the only exit. Fucking New York apartments.

He was about to say something but before he could Eddie was setting it down reverently next to the clothes he was borrowing from Richie for the ride home to get ready for work and shoving him into the shower, a blush staining his cheeks.

“I didn’t know you knew my favorite color was red.”

-

“I’m telling you guys!” Richie said into the mic he had set up for his podcast; his laptop and soundboard in front of him so he could add sound effects and change the tone of his voice if he wanted. “I _told_ the TSA agent that it was a vibrator, and he didn’t listen and didn’t listen, and then he had a whole hand full of my favorite electric banana.”

Richie heard Stan groan from his corner of the living room turned recording studio and smiled, the sound as refreshing to him as a cup of coffee in the morning.

“Speaking of bananas,” he said, thankful that he had built an audience that was used to his weird transitions and random phrasing. “I am seeing a guy who has quite a lovely banana. He came and woke me up at _five_ in the morning, if you can believe such a real time exists, and somehow tricked me into going for an actual run in the park.”

Since he rarely had guests on the podcast, Richie had learned to carry stories on his own, but whenever Stan was in the apartment, it was always fun to get to tell him a story as he asked silent questions from his spot on the sagging recliner facing Richie.

“Okay, so maybe I didn’t actually _run_ it was more like, enthusiastic walking, but I was rewarded with a _very_ enthusiastic blowjob when we were finished. So even though I woke up so early I think it should be criminal, I definitely think it was worth it.”

There was a silent question in the cock of Stan’s eyebrow and Richie could feel the blush in his cheek, so he ducked his face, but answered the question into the microphone anyway.

“To tell the truth, I’d probably get up for him at five, like most mornings, even with no blowjob. I, uh -” he rubbed the back of his neck and gave Stan a nervous smile, “I think I really, really like him. I gave him a toothbrush. Like, to keep at my place. It was red because that’s his favorite color. Also because he had a crush on the red Power Ranger when he was a kid and that’s just so cute.”

Stan laughed and his smile was encouraging, so Richie continued; speaking as if he was only speaking to his friend. “It actually felt really good. At first I think he was a little surprised but then he was happy and, just wow. I haven’t felt like this in a long time. Maybe ever. Yeah, I definitely like him.”

Nodding and smiling, Stan gestured to the equipment and went back to his phone so Richie focused and finished the episode, starting the upload and taking his headphones off.

“Bitten by the Love Bug, eh Tozier?” Stan asked, smirk on his face but Richie just smiled, kicking their feet together.

“Yeah, man. I think so.”

Stan studied his face for a moment before leaning forward and clapping him on the knee. “Why don’t you get some sleep? You look exhausted. I can send this to Cameron for editing, they’re free this week so they have plenty of extra time.”

Richie hesitated for a second before agreeing, heading to his bed and falling asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

-

Stan: Cam said the episode was really good. You okay with him posting it, or do you want to have a run through?

Richie: i think its fine rite

Stan: I know you know how to fucking type, Richie. And I’m taking that as a yes.

Richie: kk tx bby

-

A few days passed without incident and Richie did his normal routine. He went to breakfast with his friends, we wrote tidbits for the show, did interviews when he had to, poked around his apartment. 

The day the podcast uploaded Richie was laying upside down on his head, taking a quiz about what type of potato he was, because he was an _adult_ and refused to believe he was a _steak fry_ thank you very much, when Eddie called him.

“‘Sup, Spaghetti?”

“Why does your voice sound weird?” Eddie replied, not bothering with niceties, which shouldn’t have made Richie want to swoon but it did. “Also, don’t call me fucking Spaghetti. I’d ask if you were raised in a barn, but I don’t want to insult your mother.”

Richie laughed and Eddie pressed on, because that’s just what Eddie did, and it thrilled him that he got to know that. “Anyway. I called because I listened to your podcast.”

He waited, but Eddie remained quiet, waiting for Richie to say something. “Um, okay. And, what did you think of it?”

“Did you mean what you said?”

Richie racked his brain but nothing extraordinary popped out. He prided himself on never saying anything he would be ashamed of, or would regret, so he knew it wasn’t bad, but with so much material going in and out of his brain, it was easy to lose track. “I’m sure I did, but could you be more specific.” 

He sat up, feeling like this might be a bit more serious than what his favorite dildo might be.

“Um.” It was easy to imagine the flush of his cheeks and scrunch of his nose, and suddenly Richie missed him terribly. “About how like, you’d get up at five even with no blowjob.”

His voice got quiet, “And how you haven’t felt like this in a long time?”

Richie laughed softly and wished desperately Eddie was there. “Yeah, I definitely meant that. All of it. ‘Specially that last part.”

“Me too,” Eddie said softly, followed by, “I was uh, wondering if maybe you wanted to. Be. Exclusive?”

“Like boyfriends?” Richie asked? 

Eddie huffed a laugh, sounding relieved, “Yeah, like boyfriends Richie.”

“Fuck yeah. I’d love to be your boyfriend, Eddie Kaspbrak.”

“Okay. Good.” 

“You’re so fucking cute,” Richie told him, heart ready to burst with happiness. 

“You can’t even see me!” he protested, though he still sounded pleased.

“It’s a fact. I don’t need to see it.”

“God, my boyfriend is an idiot.”

“Well _my_ boyfriend is a _lawyer_ and -” Richie said, being sure to exaggerate every word he could because he knew it drove Eddie crazy.

“Okay, okay. You made your point. You wanna get food?”

“Of course I do!”

“Okay, get dressed. And no, that tie dye button down and corduroys do not count as ‘appropriate attire’ for brunch”

“Yeah, yeah,” Richie grumbled, never happier than when he got to argue and aggravate the people he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> ty moody for your endless kindness and support <33


End file.
